


Duchy przeszłości

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Series: Tymczasem na Litwie [2]
Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Servant, Poor Life Choices, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Olgierd otrzymuje prośbę Anny o przybycie do Krakowa. Arunas ma swoje plany względem tego, Kiejstut ma swoje plany względem Arunasa. Olgierd stara się nad tym wszystkim zapanować.





	Duchy przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

> Znów sprzeczne interesy trzech postaci, wokół których fik się kręci. Tym razem POV Olgierda, ponieważ przyda się trochę zdroworozsądkowego podejścia.

Wezwanie o pomoc nie było nagłe, Aldona już od kilku lat przebywała w obcym kraju, ale i tak niepokojące. Posłaniec, który przyniósł mu pierścień siostry, sam niewiele wiedział. Olgierd miał nadzieję, że Aldonie nie groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, jako że żadna armia nie maszerowała teraz na Kraków. Jednak królewski gród i bez tego nie był najspokojniejszą przystanią, więc nie marnując czasu Olgierd natychmiast po otrzymaniu wieści zaczął sposobić się do drogi.

Wszedł właśnie do dawnej komnaty siostry, żeby rozejrzeć się za jakąś jej przeoczoną rzeczą, którą mógłby jej zawieźć, by miała przy sobie coś od niego z Litwy, co przypominałoby o domu i rodzinie. Jednak gdy tylko wkroczył do pokoju, zamarł.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał ostro.

Intruz odskoczył od kredensu, odwracając się do niego. Arunas wciąż ściskał w ręku grzebień Aldony, patrząc na Olgierda z zaskoczeniem szybko przeradzającym się w zgrozę. Sam fakt, że czujny zwykle wojak dał się tak najść, sporo mówił o poziomie jego roztargnienia. Pewnie Olgierd wyrwał go z jakichś miłych wspomnień. Książę bardzo pragnął wierzyć, że Aldona nie była nigdy aż tak nieostrożna, żeby zapraszać go do swojej sypialni.

\- Ja… ja tylko…

\- Nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Wiem o tym. – Arunas szybko się opanował. – Słyszałem, że jedziecie do Polski, panie. Prawda to?

\- Nic ci do tego. Odłóż to, - warknął Olgierd, patrząc na ozdobę do włosów swojej siostry wciąż trzymaną przez rycerza.

Arunas wyglądał, jakby chciał się sprzeciwić, ale odstawił niechętnie przedmiot na blat za sobą. Jego palce przesunęły się po drewnie z czułością, jakby dotykał ukochanej, a nie pamiątek po niej.

\- Ja wiem, że nie powinienem, ale gdybyście, panie, zawieźli ode mnie Aldonie pozdrowienie, parę słów tylko. Chciałbym, żeby wiedziała-

\- Nie, - uciął Olgierd, a Arunas zamilkł, wyglądając w jednej chwili na załamanego.

\- Panie, ty wiesz, że ja i ona… - spróbował młodzian jeszcze raz. – Byłeś blisko z siostrą, tobie się zwierzała.

\- Nie trzeba mi było jej zwierzeń, żeby zobaczyć, jak się na siebie patrzycie. Za dyskretni to wy nie byliście. Ale Aldona wyjechała dawno temu, - oznajmił bezlitośnie Olgierd, - ma męża, dzieci, królestwo. Rozpoczęła nowe życie, daleko stąd i pora, żebyś ty zrobił to samo, zamiast uparcie trzymać się przeszłości, której nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałeś. Ona jest z rodziny królewskiej, poza twoim zasięgiem, rozumiesz? Więc przestań szwendać się po jej komnatach, szperać w jej rzeczach, narażając jej dobre imię na szwank nawet teraz, kiedy jej tu nie ma!

\- Co to za krzyki? – dobiegł gdzieś z dołu znajomy wesoły głos i kroki na schodach.

Arunas zbladł i w jego oczach pojawił się inny lęk, niż kiedy Olgierd nakrył go na przeglądaniu rzeczy Aldony.

\- Nie, nie mów mu, że tu jestem, proszę, - szepnął, patrząc błagalnie na Olgierda. – Nie może się dowiedzieć, że ja i Aldona…

Olgierd zmierzył go twardym spojrzeniem. Kroki rozbrzmiewały już w korytarzu.

\- Siedź cicho, - rzucił w końcu, po raz kolejny ganiąc się w duchu za zbytnią pobłażliwość i wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kiejstut niemal na niego wpadł.

\- To ty? – przywitał go brat. – Na kogoś się tak wydzierał?

\- Na nikogo.

\- Ach tak? W pustym pokoju do siebie na głos mówiłeś?

\- Ćwiczyłem przed odwiedzinami u naszej siostry. Dyplomacja, braciszku.

Kiejstut zaśmiał się.

\- Takim tonem to prędzej wojnę wywołasz.

\- Trzeba być gotowym na wszelkie okoliczności. Słyszałem, że ten ich Kazimierz to pies na baby. A chyba lepiej, żebym go za to ochrzanił wpierw nim za miecz chwytał?

\- Co racja, to racja, - przytaknął Kiejstut, po czym przeszedł do tego, czym najwyraźniej obecnie był zaaferowany. – Nie widziałeś Arunasa?

Olgierd zrobił zdziwiona minę.

\- Tu go na pewno nie znajdziesz. Na twoim miejscu poszukałbym raczej w stajniach, a jeszcze lepiej gdzieś w puszczy.

\- Ten chłopak musi znać jakieś czary. Jak chce zniknąć, to robi się niewidzialny. Sprawdzę te stajnie.

\- Ta, przynajmniej siana tam nie brakuje, - mruknął Olgierd.

Kiejstut rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

\- A myślisz, że nie wiem, po co go szukasz? No idź, nie każ mu czekać, jeśli tam jest.

Kiejstut posłuchał, posyłając mu jeszcze jedno nieprzychylne spojrzenie na odchodnym. Olgierd, uśmiechając się pod wąsem, odprowadzał go wzrokiem, póki brat nie zniknął z pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do komnaty i poruszonego Arunasa.

\- Dziękuję, - powiedział mu chłopak. - On... Jest inny, jak brat od siostry, ale też podobny jak brat rodzonej siostrze. Nie wiesz, jak to jest widzieć nad sobą jej oczy, kiedy on…

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, - przerwał mu obcesowo Olgierd. – Tylko dla Aldony. Kiejstut zabiłby cię, gdyby wiedział, a coś czuję, że ją by to zasmuciło. Ale nie rób sobie nadziei. Nie zamierzam jej przekazywać żadnych wieści od ciebie ani nawet o tobie. Lepiej dla was obojga będzie, jeśli o sobie zapomniecie. I nie szukaj u mnie ratunku przed bratem. Kiejstut może robić, co zechce.

\- A ja mam słuchać, - powiedział Arunas przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Właśnie tak. Jakoś z Aldoną ci to nie przeszkadzało, - Olgierd poklepał go poufale w policzek.

Arunas szarpnął głowę w tył, odchylając się przed jego dotykiem.

\- A teraz odejdź stąd i nie pokazuj się więcej w jej sypialni.

Rycerz popatrzył na niego chmurnie, nim wykonał polecenie. Olgierd nie ostrzegł go, gdzie posłał Kiejstuta. Jeśli Arunas słyszał rozmowę, to z łatwością go ominie; jeśli nie, jego brat może będzie miał trochę zabawy.

Wolny od rodzeństwa i nieszczęśliwie zakochanych, książę powrócił do pierwotnego celu swojej tu wizyty i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że grzebienia leżącego wcześniej na kredensie brak. Olgierd wzniósł oczy ku drewnianej powale, to tyle z jego rad zapominania o przeszłości.


End file.
